1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly a self-service terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-service terminals are developed to allow users access to a variety of transactions, such as bank customers depositing and withdrawing currency, and making account inquiries, and others. As new self-service terminals come into use, software often needs to be updated. In use, self-service terminals frequently malfunction, making maintenance a significant concern for owners of new and old devices. However, the casings of self-service terminals are usually integrally formed and difficult to detach, complicating maintenance of the self-service terminal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.